theta sigma
by the doctor and amy
Summary: a fan fan fiction of the 12 doctors' adventures. story is better than the summery.
1. intro

just a warning: this isnt a chapter.

this is the itro to the fan fan fiction i am going to be writing.

backstory:

the doctor had a split personality when he regenerated so his twelth form regenerated into two teenage girls. the TARDIS crashed into a backyard in america. crazy adventures ensue.

the doctor: the first half is named theta, she is the more girly half and the responsibe one. the TARDIS favours theta because she usually can fly her correctly and get them where they are supposed to go. the second half is sigma. the adventurous and crazy half. sigma is more the person to runinto a situation and wont think first. the one who is more likely to get herself caught.

toboe: the doctors current companion. a 17 year old half italian,half japanese, who is living in america, who's backyard the TARDIS crashed into. he lives in his own house, sometimes granny is there too. but was raised by foster parents. sometimes craves blood because he is vampiric.

jenny: the docters daughter. a regenerated version of jenny who looks 16 or 17. lived with toboe for 3 years before getting her own house. for more backstory on jenny, checkout my fic called "jenny's story"

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS IN THE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. MY FREIND ANNE CAME UP WITH THE SPLIT DOCTOR IDEA AND MY BEST FREIND JAMES CAME UP WITH TOBOES PERSONALITY. I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. **


	2. mother bear against silurians

"Who are you texting?"

Theta and Sigma walked into the console room together. Sigma had the sonic and intended to fix part of the rotor. they rounded the corner of the stairs to find Jenny sitting in the sling beneath the console.

"What do you mean?" jenny quickly hid her phone down her shirt. "What phone, waht text?" she asked trying to ;ook innocent.

"Dont think we didnt just see that. You're hiding something." Theta ran down to where her daugher was and looked down at her threateningly.

"i have no clue what you are taling about." Jenny stood up to look her mummy straight in the eye. As she did so, her phone fell out from underneath her tee shirt. Quickly Theta leaned down and grabbed the phone before Jenny could react.

"Risco? Who's this Risco, and why is he texting 'I love you'?"

"What?" Sigma had just joined the other two. "Excuse me, what's happening here?" she crossed her arms across her chest clearly saying she wasnt going to move until her daughter gave her an answer.

"Welll...Risco is my boyfreind." Jenny said reluctantly.

"WHAT?" Theta practially screamed. "You're too young!"

"calm down. He lives under london, theres no way he can get to america, and i'm certainly not bringing him to meet you."

"Under?" Sigma asked, clearly containing her anger better than her other half.

"Yeah. He's a silurian."

"GIVE ME THAT!" Theta snatched Sigma's vortex manipulater and vanished.

Sigma was the first to break the silence. "You better text Risco and tell him mama bear is coming." Sigma said as she walked away, leaving Jenny to warn Risco.


	3. names

"What should we name her?"

"It could be a him."

"No it's definately a her."

"Whatever. It's an 'it'."

Jenny and Toboe had been discussing names for half an hour and nothing seemed o fit the subject.

"If you dont belive it's a her, _look_." Jenny said, exasperated.

"Let's come up with both boy and girl names." Toboe suggested.

"Fine. I like Alexa Grayce."

"How about Leon?"

"Where's the middle name?" Jenny asked.

"Where's the middle name for yours?" Toboe countered.

"Grayce."

"Fine how about David?"

"Sounds too much like the Doctor." Jenny pointed out.

"Then what about Adam?"

"dearb Rassilon, no. Not that idiot, I like Hazelle. She has brown hair after all."

"Fine, how about Yuuko for a girl?"

"Nice, but still not perfect."

"Would you two decide on a name for her already?"Sigma finally yelled. "And yes it is a her."

" Told you." Jenny yelled triumphently.

"Then how do you like kylie?" Toboe gave in.

"ARF! ARF!" A little furry brown doge was bouncing around their ankles with her tounge lolling out happily.

"Kylie it is then." Jenny smiled.


End file.
